Digital Passion: Pink Silk and Bright Lightning
by chibitrunks88
Summary: A Mishiro. Part 1/? of the Digital Passion series. Contains rape and some swearing. Yamato fans, don't even click! Koushiro is in university, and even though Mimi is officially Yamato's girl, his thoughts keep drifting back to her.


Pink Silk and Bright Lightning  
  
She was a vision of pink loveliness. I wanted to touch her silky hair, breath in her perfume,  
drown myself in her elegance.  
But I could never have her. She was Yamato's girl, and he made every eligible male know that.  
I fear Yamato. His muscles are big enough to scare a boxer, even though he's just some 3rd  
year university student. No one can push him around. So no one has even the slightest hint that  
I like her.  
  
Where are we today? Jyou's just starting as a doctor. Sora became so good at tennis, she got  
a scholarship at a university way out of her leage. Taichi ended up there, too-I still can't  
believe he did. Sora and Taichi are an "official" couple.  
Yamato and Mimi are in an OK university, by some horrific coincidence, together. And everyone  
says it's no suprise that I made it to the best.  
Iori is in grade 9. Hikari, Daisuke, and Takeru are in grade 11. And Miyoko is in grade 12. I  
feel a bit sorry for Daisuke-Hikari told him off, and she and Takeru are a semi-couple. I've  
heard the weirdest rumors about Miyoko and Daisuke being a couple, but I've been away from the  
gang too long to verify them.  
My roommate is a bit of a wacko-Trunten. I swear he bribed the dean to get here! I try to avoid  
him.  
  
"Hey, Koushiro!" I turned from my computer to face good ol' Trunten.  
"What is it?"  
"I'm on the phone with Pikico, one of my friends. His roomate is a kid named Taichi. He's  
one of your friends, right?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"You're invited to a get-together at some pizza place down the road. I'm still in shock that you  
have non-cyber friends."  
"Hey!"  
He started laughing, and got back on the phone.  
  
I entered the pizza place. I spotted the gang at a large table, and sat down.  
"Hey, there's Koushiro!" called Taichi. "Everyone's here now!"  
"Hey, Koushiro." Jyou waved me over. He dropped his voice to a whisper when I was close. "Did  
you hear the rumors about Taichi and Sora?"  
"No...what are they?"  
"They're gonna score tonight."  
My eyes widened. "I guess they are really a couple..."  
"Apparently Yamato wants to too. He hasn't told Mimi yet."  
I turned away, shutting my eyes. If they did, she was definetely his, and my hopes of getting  
her were crushed. I sat down, in an utterly depressed state.  
  
Aside from that, the get-together went great. I temporarily forgot all about Mimi. Yamato and  
Jyou got pretty drunk, and had to be helped. I got back to my room at about 11.  
"Hey." Trunten was watching an R flick on his black-and-white portable TV. "How did it go?"  
"OK, I guess."  
"A pink haired girl and a tough looking blonde guy just drove in. Are they your friends?"  
"Kind of, I guess..."  
"They're staying in a room 3 doors across from us."  
'That's where one of Yamato's band members is staying...' I thought. Jyou's words popped into my  
head. 'They're gonna score tonight...Apparently Yamato wants to too. He hasn't told Mimi yet.'  
I slumped down onto my bed. "Hn." I scowled.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. I'm going to bed, Trunten."  
The movie ended about an hour later, and Trunten went to bed too.  
  
At 1, I was still awake. I was tossing and turning. Cold sweat was all over my body. I couldn't  
relax. Memories of Mimi wouldn't leave me alone.  
My thoughts were interuppted by a bloodcurdling scream. I lept up, but Trunten didn't stir.  
It must've been my imagination.  
It was followed by another. Although Trunten didn't even flinch, I got out of bed, put on a   
t-shirt, and in only that and my boxers, raced into the hall.  
It was as silent as an empty plain. Where had it come from? There was only one room with a light  
visible under the crack...one 3 doors across from my room...where Mimi and Yamato were supposed  
to be...  
Praying the door was unlocked, I wrenched it open. I could not have been prepared for what I   
saw.  
Mimi was being pinned down on the bed by Yamato, who was only in his boxers. Her face was  
bruised, and her nightgown was ripped in several places. The band member was gone.  
"Get out, Izumi!" yelled Yamato, his speech slurred. Still drunk.  
"Koushiro! Please, help! He's going to rape me!" yelled Mimi in a scared voice.  
"Get away from her, you bastard!" I yelled, fueled by rage at what he was going to do.  
"Go to hell!" Yamato yelled, who then lunged towards me. I saw his fist coming, and just   
barely dodged it. I kneed him in the groin, making him fall back, dazed.  
"Get help!" I yelled to Mimi. "He's drunk and dangerous!" She raced out of the room, and Yamato  
took the distraction to punch me just beneath the ribs. I moaned, falling to the ground.  
"I'm gonna kill you, meddling bitch!" Yamato yelled, grabbing a lamp. He raised it above his   
head. Being drunk, he fully intended to kill me.  
"Drop it!" In the doorway were Takeru, Daisuke, and the band member, with Mimi behind them! They  
wrestled the lamp away from him, and pinned him down.  
"I'm sorry...brother." said Takeru, punching him out. We locked his unconsious body in the  
bathroom.  
"You can stay with me, Mimi." I offered.  
"Thank you, Koushiro." she said, relieved.  
"I'll go stay with a friend." shrugged the band member. We all walked off.  
  
"Koushiro?"  
"Yeah, Mimi?"  
"I've been thinking...that scared the hell out of me."  
I laughed. "That took a lot of thought. But it scared me, too."  
"But I saw it coming! Poor Yamato used to be so sweet and caring...but ever since he got those  
muscles, he's been aggressive and cruel. I knew deep down he'd hurt me someday...but I kept  
trying to convince myself that it was just me, that he was fine."  
"I-I'm sorry, Mimi."  
"That's all I've ever wanted. A caring, sweet, shy guy."  
"Well, you'll have to look hard. Most are macho, and-"  
"No, I won't! The perfect guy's right in front of me!"  
I felt a blush shoot through my face. I must've looked like a cherry. With a fuzzy stem.  
"Are you sure?...Mimi, I've never-"  
She cut me off with a kiss. The most wonderful kiss I've ever experienced.  
I forget how long it lasted. Or what happened next. But I woke up fully clothed, so I doubt  
it was that bad.  
  
Yamato was charged with assult and attempted rape. He spent a month or so in counselling and  
is going to spend 5 years in jail.  
It turned out he was taking steroids. That's why he became aggressive and strong so quickly,  
almost overnight. The combination of alcohol and steroids made him try to rape Mimi.  
Mimi and I are going steady now. But 5 years will pass quickly. I can't help but wonder how  
Yamato is...  
  
END  
  
Next will be a Taiora called Decisions of Love and Courage. It will be just as shocking (or   
perhaps more so) as this! See ya! 


End file.
